Found Someone New
by xLadyxRaiderx
Summary: Mitchie left the country because of Shane. When Camp Rock comes around Shane finds his pal. Who happens to be a girl. Shane becomes a little attached.Shane knows he'll disappoint Mitchie, but to his surprise pick up someone else. Shane found someone New..


**I don't own anything.**

**This starts off at Camp Rock. **

"You mean, I have to carry my bags up those four steps?!" Emily Johnson, my best friend through life and death, exclaims as we reach our cabin.

"No, Emily. They're just going to walk up the steps by themselves." I, Kamryn Williams, sarcastically tell Emily.

"They make that kind?!" She yells throughout the camp.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Emily, get a life." I say as I walk up the steps. I open the door to find a nice, girly, and comfortable cabin. Emily eventually grabs her bags and walks in.

"Knock, knock. Connect Three welcomes." Shane Grey says as he continuously knocks on our door. I walk over and open the door.

"Shane! How's Mitchie? Wait, where is Mitchie?" I spill. I'm Mitchie's best friend's younger sister. Hayley Williams is my older sister. I hug Shane.

"We sort of had a fight and she kind of left the country. She left Hayley and Caitlyn, though. Which, probably already know that. You know, Hayley being your sister and all." Shane starts acting……awkward.

"Who's the cutie behind Shane?" Emily asks aloud. She's talking about Jason. They would make the perfect couple.

"I'm Jason. Jason Lively. You are?" Jason starts acting all smart. Wow, I didn't know he could!

"Emily. Emily Johnson. Nice to meet you, Jason." Emily says romantic.

"Okay, so now that we have gotten….oh! Nate! You know Kamryn and now you know Emily. So now, let's go to that meeting of ours." Shane says.

"Kamryn, tonight will you meet me at the canoe. I have to tell you something." Shane says before he runs up on stage. Someone bumps into me.

"Oh, my bad. Kamryn! What are you doing here?! Is your mom the cook?" Taylor Hartford, my worst enemy alive, rudely says.

"I don't think so, Hartford. Just so happens, my mom doesn't work here. I actually like Mitchie's mom and if you have a problem with that, bring it on." I say bobbing my head. Shane stares at me.

"Uh, Houstons…we have a problem. Go stop Kamryn from hurting that girl." Shane says looking at them.

"You can handle your girlfriend yourself, can't you?!" Nate says. They hear a loud thud.

"How do you like me now?!" I say through my teeth. Taylor throws a fit. I laugh in my head.

"Get off of me you boy! Whoops! You're a girl." Taylor says sarcastically.

" Oh, boy you say. Let's see what this boy can do." I say. I gather up spit, but I can't spit it on her because someone grabs me. "Hey! I was so going to get her back!" I complain.

"Kamryn," Shane says "you're in a whole lot of trouble." I know. I always get in trouble.

"Shane! Put me down! I'll call my agent!" I scream. I don't have an agent.

"You don't have an agent. Just forget about tonight. You can wait till the summer is over." Shane says dropping me to the ground.

"Ouch! For both. My butt and my heart." I say. _I don't want to forget about tonight. I'm going, even if he doesn't, _I say to myself. The meeting lasted about and hour and a half. We go eat lunch and walk back to our cabins.

"Why?! Why in the world did you have to do that, Kamryn!?" I yell at myself. Emily listens. "Why are you so stupid, Kamryn. Gosh, I hate you!" I yell again. I can't believe I hate myself.

"Kam, it's not your fault. You're not stupid either. You're the smartest and dumbest person I've ever met. That's what I enjoy. It doesn't matter what you do or what you did. Don't be what they want to see, be what you want to be." Emily says.

"But, I lost one of my friends today. I've never lost you and I'm officially proud of that. It's just that Shane and I were really close. Mitchie knew we were and that's probably the reason why she left. I'm 15 for Pete's sake! My life is horrible. I can't stay at Camp Rock anymore and I've only been here for three hours." I say. Good thing my clothes weren't out of my suitcase. I lie on my bed and turn over where my face is in the pillow. I hear Emily walk out towards Connect Three's cabin.

"Shane, please open up." Emily says. She knocks continuously on his door. He opens up.

"What do you want?" he says rudely.

"Talk to Kamryn, please. She might leave. Shane, please." Emily begs. She happens to be really good at that.

"Why should I? She's the one who always gets into trouble and I'm usually the one who has to get her out of it." Shane says crossing his arms like a girl.

"Shane, the point is, Mitchie's gone, you want Kamryn, and Kamryn just….is just Kamryn. Stubborn." Emily says. She's good at convincing too.

"What?! I don't think so. How did you find out?" Shane asks her.

"Nate and Jason. You think it would be hard without them? Get real." Emily says. Shane walks out and to our cabin.

"House cleaning or keeping. Whatever it is." Shane says making his voice sound like a girl. He walks in.

"What do you want?" I say rudely . I'm beginning to sound like him. I turn over.

"Is that tears Little Kam has been crying? Oh, we can't have that. Why are you wanting to leave?" Shane says trying to make me laugh. Not one chuckle, giggle, or anything came out.

"Why do you want know? It's not like you care." I say. He probably does care.

"And if I do care? What are you going to do?" he says in a smart alecy way.

"Why aren't you so mad at me anymore?" I ask him. I know the answer.

"Emily's good. Please, stay Kamryn. I'd miss you way too much." Shane says putting on a puppy dog face.

"Shane Grey! It sounds like you're--you're--you're falling for me!" I exclaim.

"Mitchie, has to wait." Shane says. He gets a mischievous smile on his face.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

"Kami sounds so, girly. Kamster sounds okay. Kaotic sounds chaotic!" I yell. We're at the canoe right now and it's almost midnight.

"Shane sounds so girly. Shanester sounds okay. Shanetastic is so in." Shane says sound like me.

"Shane why did you want me to come?" I ask him.

"Because, you and I are so close and we barely get to see each other anymore. I just wanted to tell you I lo-" Shane says before he gets cut off.

"Shane!" Mitchie yells.

**Okay, so not my best work. Trust me, it will get better.**

**Peace out!**

**Kamryn**


End file.
